Broken Mirrors
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: Ariadne knew all about the broken mirror superstition, but that didn't keep her from breaking one. Now she's starting to wonder whether that superstition may have been true...


**So this idea got stuck in my head and I decided to just write a really short fanfic before it drove me crazy! I hope you guys like it!**

**0-0**

Ariadne knew all about the superstition that surrounded broken mirrors. If you break a mirror, you're doomed to seven years of bad luck by whatever cosmic power controls fate. So when she broke that mirror in her second shared dream with Cobb, she couldn't help but wonder if she would really get stuck with seven years of bad luck.

Right after she had broken the mirror, Cobb's projections had converged on her and Mal had stabbed her in the stomach. She thought maybe that superstition was true after all...until she had woken up and Arthur had come running to her side. When she saw his face and heard him gently telling her that she was okay, Ariadne was once again reassured that the superstition was false.

However, her assurance was short lived. Once they were already under and inside Fischer's mind on the first level, things started to go wrong. There was the freight train that crashed into them, the militarized projections trying to shoot them, and Saito getting shot. All that _plus_ the fact that if they died, they would drop into limbo. The thought that being killed by these trained projections would get them stuck in unconstructed dream space until they lost their minds. That was enough to make Ariadne believe that broken mirrors were bad luck. But somehow, they miraculously made it through the first level.

Then in the second level, she spent nearly her whole time with Arthur _**and**_ he had kissed her. That made the superstition _much_ harder to believe. But once she got to the third level, everything started to go wrong again. They had missed the kick, giving them less time to plant the idea into Fischer's mind and forcing Arthur in the level above to somehow give them a kick without gravity. Even worse, Mal ended up shooting Fischer _right_ outside the strongroom where Fischer Sr. was being held.

At that point, Ariadne was cursing broken mirrors and fate, but she thought of a way out of this. She explained her plan to Eames and Cobb and they decided to go with it. Ariadne and Cobb went into limbo to find Fischer, knowing that Mal would be there waiting for them. Ariadne should have known better, because she ended up finding out that it had been _Cobb_ who performed inception on Mal. Mal had suddenly turned violent and Ariadne was forced to improvise. She gave Fischer his own kick and prayed that Eames was successful in the level above.

Then Cobb told her that he would stay in limbo to find Saito. Ariadne was forced to ride the kick without Cobb, waking up in the first level. Fischer and Eames had already gotten out of there and she and Arthur and Yusuf had to leave Cobb and Saito underwater. When Arthur had asked her what had happened to Cobb, she had told him that Cobb had stayed behind to find Saito. Arthur told her what she had really been thinking-that Cobb might lose himself in there. Ariadne shook her head and told Arthur that she believed that Cobb would be okay. And Ariadne hoped for Cobb's sake, that he hadn't picked up her broken-mirror-bad-luck.

So when Cobb and Saito woke up on the plane, Ariadne was slowly becoming convinced that the superstition was false. She and Arthur smiled at Cobb, glad that they had actually performed a successful inception. Cobb was going home to his kids after so many years. And afterwards, she and Arthur went out a few times.

And now, seven years from the day she had first learned about dream sharing, she was sitting in her house with her daughter running around being chased by her father. Ariadne wished she could join Arthur and her daughter, but with another baby coming any day now, she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. But Ariadne didn't care, because she was as happy as anyone could possibly be. Who knows, maybe the superstition about broken mirrors is true for some people, but in Ariadne's case, breaking that mirror gave her all the good luck in the world.

**0-0**

**I don't know if it's my best work, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Tell me what you think about it, so please review!**


End file.
